An automobile body comprises a front body section, a central body section and a rear body section. The front body section includes an engine compartment or room. Such a front body section has a side wall structure generally comprising part of front wheel apron, reinforcement members attached to upper and lower sides of the front wheel apron and a front frame. Although the front body should be resistant to read shock when the automobile is traveling, it should nevertheless be able to be crashed or collapsed in order to absorb impact energy to avoid deforming the central body section, which constitutes a passenger compartment upon a car crash.
To make the front body easily collapsible, it was taught that a front wheel apron should be stiffened by way of a reinforcement member consisting of a front reinforcement segment easy to collapse and rear reinforcememt segment having a structural strength or rigidity higher than the front reinforcement segment. When the vehicle crashes head on another vehicle or smashes into a solid construction, the front reinforcement part receives a frontal impact force imparted onto the car body, and in particular to the front of the car body, and causes therein a collapse so that the front of the car body a buckling, or is crushed short, thereby short, thereby absorbing the frontal impact force so as to prevent a driver's compartment from being subjected to considerable shock or damage. Such a front body structure is known from Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 57-37,081. However, the provision of such a front wheel reinforcement with a rear reinforcement segment improved in structural strength or rigidity results in a heavy front body, and hence a heavy car body.
To obtain low drag coefficiency (C.sub.D), a recent tendency in car body design is to construct a front body having a low hood or bonnet. Such a car body with a low hood type front body is improved by means of utilizing a double wish-bone type suspension. When the double wish-bone type suspension is used, it is often necessary to support the suspension by a front wheel apron. In this respect, it is necessary that the wheel apron, and in particular the part thereof where the suspension is supported, be designed not only to have a high structural strength or rigidity but also to effectively distribute road shock imparted from the suspension.